Grey's Anatomy Meets Criminal Minds
by HanJialin2017
Summary: "The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other." Mark, Mason, Lex, Matt, Aria, Riley and Cam are friends who find out that life is all about choices. Yes or no. In or out. And then there are the choices that matter. To Love or hate. To be a hero or be a coward. To fight or give in. To live. Or die. Live or die. That's the important choice.
1. Character List

The 4 Main couples:

\- Mark Kim & Jung BoA feat. Dove Cameron, Andrea Taylor

\- Riley Kim & Cameron Rodriguez

\- Mason Simmons & Alexa Myers

\- Matthew Scott & Aria Miller

The Parents & Siblings: 

\- Kim Taeyeon (Mark's Biological Mom, Deceased), Tiffany Kim-Hwang (Mark's Mom), Lee Donghae (Krystal's Father, Deceased), Jessica Lee-Hwang (Mark's Step Mom), Mark Sloan (Mark's Biological Dad)

\- Kwon Yuri & Jung Yunho (BoA and Yoona's parents), Jung Minhyuk (Jason, BoA's Son)

\- Marcus Simmons & Emily Prentiss (Mason's Parents), JJ (Jennifer Jareau) & Henry Lamontagne, Will Lamontagne Jr. (Henry's Biological Father)

\- Lucas & Peyton Scott (Matthew's parents), Sawyer Scott (Matthew's older sister)

\- Owen Hunt (Godfather/Guardian of Aria), Wyatt Hunt (Older brother of Owen, Aria's Father)

\- Eric & Taylor Meyers (Alexa's Parents)

\- Andrew Simmons (Mason's Older Brother) & Jung Yoona (Older sister of BoA)

\- Derek Shepard & Meredith Grey (Mark's Godparents), Addison Montgomery

\- Krystal Lee (Mark's Older Step Sister) & Erika Bing

\- Bryan Danielson ("Big Brother" Figure) & Brie Bella

~Author's Notes~ I originally posted this story on story/view/877262/jung-s-anatomy-boa-drama-jeti-romance-taeny-yunri-angst00-greysanatomy-ongseongwoo and I will continue to post it there as well, but I figured that this particular story would be more appreciated here. These characters are (for the most part) the main characters we'll be dealing with. I did not know the pictures didn't transfer over, so I will be making a PPT on Google Slides and possibly making a YouTube video when it's finished.

Also, I DO NOT own Grey's Anatomy, Criminal Minds, or any other characters taken from other television series. This story was made just for fun.


	2. The Beginning

No One's POV

Ever since Taeyeon and Tiffany got married, they've always wanted to have a baby. But because they were girls, it complicated things. Then one day Tiffany had a bright idea, she asked her best friend (Yunho) if his wife (Yuri) could help them find a sperm donor, since she was an OBGYN. He talked to Yuri about it and she immediately went to work and gave the couple a call. She wanted to get all the information needed from them before taking the next step. After everything was said and done, she went through her phone contacts and called up Addison Montgomery (a close friend from college). Yuri listened to the phone ring, until she heard Addison's hushed voice in her ear, "Yuri you know I love you, but do you know what time it is here in the states?!"

Yuri's smacked herself in the face for not checking the time difference before she called. "I'm so sorry Addison, but I have a favor to ask of you."

On the other end, it sounded like Addison was moving around, so Yuri waited patiently. After a few minutes Addison was speaking in a normal voice, "Sorry about that. I was moving from my bedroom to my office. My husband and I were sleeping, but we can talk freely here. So, what's this favor you speak of?"

Yuri chuckled and rubbed her nape in embarrassment. "Again, I'm so sorry about the time difference, I was in the zone and wasn't thinking. But I was wondering if you could help me find a sperm donor?"

Addison chuckled on the other end. "Don't you have 2 kids already? I don't think you need my help in that department."

Yuri blushed. "No, no it's not for Yunho and I. We just had our second child; I don't think we can handle 3. One of Yunho's friends would like to have a baby with her wife and they were looking for a donor."

"Whoa, you have gay couples in Korea?" Addison blurted out.

Yuri laughed. "Well yeah, but it's frowned upon in society. Why? I'll never know. It's not like anyone's lives are going to be affected if two people of the same gender get married. Besides, they're not exactly in Korea. Her wife is a Korean pop singer and she's a fashion designer, they just travel a lot for work purposes. Once they have a baby and settle down, they want to move to Seattle."

"Why Seattle?" Addison asked in curiosity.

"Tiffany, my husband's friend, grew up in California and wanted to move back to the states. But her father/family didn't approve of her marrying Taeyeon (her wife), so they looked around the sates and thought Seattle seemed like a nice area."

Addison sighed sadly. "Stories like this are always sad, families are too ignorant to look past their pride to think about their children's happiness."

"Yeah, but Taeyeon's parents/family (at least) support their marriage, which makes things a bit better. So does this mean that you'll help?" Yuri asked raising her voice in a cute manner.

Addison giggled as Yuri tried to turn on the charm. "Of course, I'll help! I don't have any extra sperm at the moment, but I know where I can get some. Do they have a preference of what kind of donor they want?"

Yuri took out some notes she jotted down earlier when she was talked to the couple. "They want a male who is around 5'10-6'1 ft. tall, someone with a good head of hair and as for the color anything but red, eye color doesn't matter either, and neither does ethnicity, preferably someone good looking/muscular, healthy, and smart."

Addison had Yuri repeat the list for her one more time as she wrote it down on a piece of paper. "I think have just the person in mind, but I'll send you the documents of some alternatives as well as my choice."

Yuri chuckled. "How about I give you their contact info and you can CC me in the messages? It'll be a lot easier."

Addison yawned softly. "Agreed, let's do that."

They exchanged information once again and as Addison yawned again for the umpteenth time, Yuri chuckled and said, "Everything is settled and can wait until the morning to be finished. Don't try to do everything now, go back to sleep."

"To be fair, it's already the morning here." Addison said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Yuri said sternly.

Addison laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go back to sleep right after this."

Yuri smiled. "Good! Thanks for the help Addison. I owe you big time. I miss you. You and your husband definitely need to come visit."

Addison chuckled. "No problem, you know I like to be kept busy. I miss you too. Next vacation I have, I'll try to come visit, okay?"

"You better. Good night Addi." Yuri said cutely.

Addison smiled at the woman's cheesiness. "Night Yul."

With that both women hung up the phones and went back to their lives; eager to help the young couple have a child.


	3. Mark & BoA 1

_16 years later_

Mark's POV

 _Dream Sequence_

 _Within the shadows of my dream, I could see what looked like my three year-old self attempting to jump from a shelf onto my mom's bed. My mother (Taeyeon) caught me by the waist in a state of panic right before I hit the floor. I heard her familiar chuckle that comforted me, thinking to myself 'Could this really be happening?'. Looking over she sat next to me, just as beautiful as I remembered, except younger and healthier. Her chuckle quickly turned into that hearty laughter that I've missed so much as she nudged me in the ribs, "Saved your ass there, didn't I?"  
I laughed and lightly punched her shoulder, "You sure did mom." _

" _Well yeah, can you imagine what would've happened if I didn't catch you? You'd probably be 25% less smart than you are now." She said jokingly as she punched my shoulder back_

 _I scoffed playfully and raised my eyebrow at her, "Is that even a thing?"_

 _She thumped me in the back of the head, "Of course it's a thing! I had a friend in grade school that hit her head on the slide during recess and doctors told her she'd be 25% more smart by now if it wasn't for that! Can you believe it, 25%?!"_

 _I blinked a few times and rubbed the back of my head. The scene of my dream had changed, she and I were now standing by a park bench surrounded by green grass, clear skies and a small lake. As I gestured for her to sit down she asked, "Why do you always take us back to this place...?"_

 _I looked into her eyes as we both sat and said, "It's peaceful and private, your happy place remember._

 _She smiled at me from across the table and held out her hand for me to hold and I took it gently. She ran her thumb across the back of my hand and said, "I miss you. Every day. You're growing up to be an amazing young man."_

 _I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "I miss you too. And it's all thanks to you and mum."_

 _She looked at her watch and smiled sadly, "It's almost time for me to go."_

 _My grip on her hand tightened, "No, stay! Please, I need more time with you!"_

 _She chuckled lightly, "Well we could've had more time if someone went to bed early. But no, you stayed up 'til 2 am editing your video."_

 _I rolled my eyes, "I had to upload it mom, it's been weeks since we posted anything!"_

 _She was being sarcastic with me, chuckling and playfully poking my cheek, "Right because YouTube is more important than school and your extracurricular activities? Which I've told you a thousand times before, that that stuff can wait?"_

 _I chuckled, "You tell me that all the time, but it can't wait…our channel revolves around music and it makes me feel closer to you. We even use your old studio."_

 _She smiled sadly and cupped my cheek, "You all definitely make beautiful music and I love hearing it from up there." She pointed to the sky. "It's about time for you to get back, so have a great first day at school and send my love to your mum."_

 _I nodded and as my dream started to fade, the last thing I heard from her was, "I love you."_

The alarm went off in my ear awakening me from my sleep. I growled grumpily and hit the snooze button hoping that I could get more time to rest, but that didn't happen. My step mother (Jessica) opened my door and yelled, "Mark, get up, it's the first day of school! I made your favorite, so hurry up before it gets cold."

With that she closed the door and made her way back down stairs.

I quickly changed into my school clothes, grabbed my Trumpet, packed up for school and a set of nice clothes. Bryan's in town and invited me to have dinner with him, his wife Brie, her twin Nikki and her boyfriend John, which means I got to look presentable.

After I made sure I had everything, I went downstairs for breakfast and found Jessica and mum in the kitchen. Jessica was cleaning the dishes in the sink and mum was drinking coffee at the table. As I sat across from her I said, "Morning mum."

She nodded in my direction and returned to drinking her coffee.

As I sat down about to dig into my breakfast, my thoughts began to rush into my head with questions. _Normally mum or I the cooking, but Jessica cooked this... And she's probably the worst cook in the world. Last Thursday night she cooked steak with mushrooms and mashed potatoes. The mushrooms and mashed potatoes were fine, but the steak was well over done. It tasted like a rubber shoe._

I shuddered at the memory and with my fork in hand I stabbed a bit of food on my fork and took a bite. It took everything I had not to spit it back out. Mum gave me the 'don't you dare' look and I manfully swallowed my portion. I looked at the clock and I had enough time to swing past Jamba Juice before school if I leave now. I got up giving my quick goodbyes to both of them and started to rush my way out the door.

Jessica looked a little disappointed, "Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have to pick up Riley too. Sorry." I said packing my car.

Mum went over to Jessica and held her hand to comfort her; I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I looked away. _She always does that for Jessica or Krystal, but not for me and most times I get over it. But sometimes it gets me thinking that maybe it's because I'm a boy and she doesn't see a need to comfort me as much. But... I need her too._

I hastily got into my car and reversed down the driveway, taking the path to Riley's house. She was already outside waiting for me on her porch. As I got out of my car, she ran over and gave me a big hug. When we pulled apart, I helped her carry her stuff to the car.

"You're early." She laughed as we put her stuff into the back seat.

"Well, Jessica did the cooking this morning and it wasn't very… What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, edible!" We both laughed. "I was hoping we could stop for a smoothie before school?" I asked closing the door and giving her my best puppy dog face.

She let out a playful sigh before nodding, "Well...if we absolutely have to."

I raised my fist up in victory, "Yes!" I opened the passenger seat for her and kissed her cheek. "You're the best!"

"I know." She said as she took her seat. I closed the door to her side, waved goodbye to her parents, got in the driver's seat, and drove off without another passing glance.

Once we were out of range I turned to look at her and she was a little more pale than usual. "You were out pretty early yourself, you okay?"

She didn't say anything at first, but then she reached into her backpack and pulled out a pill bottle. She gestured for me to take a look at them, so I pulled over on the side of the road. I put the car in park and took the bottle from her, reading the prescription.

As soon as I read the name of the medicine, my heart instantly sank to my stomach and I felt like I was about to be sick. "You have cancer." I stated quietly.

She looked at me with such sad eyes and nodded. Without saying anything I leaned over and hugged her very tight, wanting her to know that I was there for her. She hugged me back just as fierce, letting some of her tears fall on my shoulder.

We sat like that for a few minutes until she pulled away. She sniffles and used the back of her hand to wipe the remaining tears from her face. "Thanks for that." She whispered.

I cleared my throat to keep my voice level, "Always."

I paused for a moment to let her collect herself again. Once she stopped crying I asked, "Besides me and your family, who else knows?" I wasn't sure if she was planning on telling more people, but I figured I should ask, just in case.

She thought about it for a moment. "First of all, pretty much everyone from Grey Sloan Memorial. Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres's & Dr. Karev, Uncle Derek & Aunt Meredith, Uncle Owen & Aunt Amelia, Mr. Simm-... I mean Uncle Marcus & probably Aunt Emily, your dad… Then there's my parents & my brother and finally, Mason. Not like I told him, but I'm sure Uncle Marcus and Aunt Emily might've told him or gave him a hint about why I've been at the hospital a lot recently. It'll be nice if he figured it out for himself though, I'm starting to run out of excuses." She chuckled a little bit at the last part but for the most part she looked broken.

Before continuing, she looked down at the floor refusing to meet my eyes. "You're the only one out of our group that knows, I'm afraid to tell the others… they'll treat me different when they find out. And once I start getting the chemo, I'll just be a burden to everyone..."

I took both of her hands in mine, "Look at me." She slowly raised her head. "We will always be here for you, you know that. But if you don't want to say anything I'll help you keep it a secret and tell Mas not to be a big mouth."

She smiled a little, but then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "I want to tell them today, maybe before school starts. That way my new found confidence won't wear off."

My eyes widened a little bit and I was a bit stunned, as the shock wore off I gave her a playful smirk and restarted the car. "Well if that's your goal, then I think we should skip the smoothie and high tail it to school. You can text or call the gang on the way there."

As I pulled back onto the road I could hear her calling everyone. It was definitely going to be an interesting morning.


	4. Riley & Cam 1

Riley's POV

On the drive to school I had called everyone to tell them the news, BUT halfway there I realized that I couldn't do it anymore. My palms were sweaty and I could feel that my heart rate had sped up after we pulled into the school. As we walked to our usual spot, I saw them walking towards us with concerned looks on their faces.

Mason looked at me with tired eyes and sarcastically asked, "What was so important that we all had to be here so early?" Lex hit his stomach in a 'how dare you say that' sort of way.

 _Jeez, I know you're not an early riser and that you actually do care, but hurtful! Ugh... I don't need to feel like an idiot more than I already do!_ My face began to turn red with embarrassment, I had to tell them something, so... the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Good morning! I just wanted to tell everyone that it's not raining today." I gulped. "And my throat is dry, so now I'm going to go drink some water. Bye, see you guys at lunch!"

I ran down the hallway without looking back, but I could hear someone following me as soon as I escaped. My legs were beginning to feel like jello before making it to the nearest water fountain, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Ugh, I felt sick enough that my hyperventilation was about to kick in. The water felt cool as I began to take in huge gulps, enough to give me my daily 8 cups but not like it matters anymore... I turned around and was nearly given a heart attack, the last gulp of water spat out of my mouth like a sprinkler all over Mark.

He didn't look happy as he tried to wipe down the water off his shirt, jacket and face. He was trying his best not to judge me, I could see it on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at the incident. _Great, just great. He hates me, cowards, and now water…_ "What was that?!" He asked, or practically yelled at me with his arm gesturing to the direction I ran from, wiping the water off of him.

I turned away with my face hiding behind my hair, unable to look him in the eye, "I chickened out, okay! Halfway to school I realized that I couldn't do it anymore." I started pacing. "And they were all standing there waiting for my important news and I just... froze." My breathing started to speed up. "There was way too much pressure..."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and stopped me from pacing, then pulled me into a hug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's okay." His hand lightly rubbed my back. "Take a deep breath and relax. You don't need an asthma attack right now."

"I'm hyperventilating okay, there's a difference." I tried my best to calm down, then all of a sudden it felt like I couldn't breathe. Mark dropped whatever he had in his hands and quickly took my books and backpack from me, tossing them on the ground, some of the books spilled onto the floor. My vision was becoming blurry and I could feel myself falling. I was expecting to feel myself hitting the ground really hard, but it never came. Next thing I knew, I felt slim arms wrapped around me and the familiar scent of lavender perfume. I managed to open my eyes and what I saw took my breath away. Holding me in her arms was Cam, the girl I've been in love with ever since I could remember. I could feel my cheeks becoming red as she rubbed my back and stroked my hair, trying to get me to calm down. After a few minutes my breathing slowed back down to its original pace and that's when I got a good look at everyone's face. It was easy to see that they were all very worried and scared by what happened, which made me feel really guilty. I quickly tried to break out of Cam's hold and stand up by myself, but Cam was faster and she gently pulled me back to her. "Let me help you stand, you almost passed out."

At this point everyone was so concerned that I couldn't say no… With her help, I was able to stand up and Aria stepped forward, hesitating before touching my face with the back of her hand, checking my temperature. I smiled and lightly pushed her hand away, "Aria, I'm okay."

She recoiled a bit when I touched her, which was understandable considering she has Asperger's Syndrome and she doesn't react well to touch, but she didn't back off, "No, you're not. You've been acting weird for the past two weeks and today you almost pass out, we should take you to the nurse's office."

"That's not necessary, I know what this is and it won't be treated by a visit to the nurse's office." I turned to Mark, pointing at him. "And you! Why did you throw my stuff on the floor?! Pick it up now!" I said, a bit taken aback at how aggressive my tone was.

Mark jumped a bit and scrambled to get the books. As he hands everything back to me, he said "Maybe, now is a good time to tell them..." I looked at the group cautiously.

"Tell us what...?" Mason asked bluntly like he always does.

I started to answer him, when Mark cut me off and says "What she was supposed to tell you this morning."

I looked at him with a blank expression, and as the words rolled off my tongue I heard myself say it for the first time "I have cancer." I felt numb throughout my whole body.

My mind went blank until I saw that smirk on Mason's face and heard him say "This is a joke right? You're just doing this to be funny..."

Lex looked at him with wide eyes and yelled, "Who the FUCK would find this SHIT funny, Mason! I can't believe you..." She looked at him with disgust and rage.

He shrugged his shoulders and couldn't help but look away.

"Don't be mad at him, he's just trying to use humor to cover up his emotions, a lot of people do it." I said, loud enough for them to hear me. "It's genetic, my brother had it too."

Matt who has always been the quiet one, softly asked "But there's a cure, right? Like, you'll get better if you get treatment?"

I rolled my eyes annoyed because I had to explain all of this again. "I have Acute lymphotic leukemia or ALL for short. I do have some medications that I have to take, but the main treatment for this is chemotherapy. The only real cure I could get would be a bone marrow transplant, but it takes forever to find a donor match and my body could still reject the bone marrow as it's not mine."He looked at me with pity, something that I didn't want from anyone. "Don't look at me like that, I don't need your pity!" I advanced on Mark, I knew they wouldn't understand. "This is your fault! I told you this would happen!"

Matt stepped between Mark and I, his hands up in defense. "Don't be mad that's not what I meant. I'm giving you my sympathy not pity; we all are."

I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath for a second and eased my stance a bit. "Oh alright, well now that you all know… What now? Are we going to pretend like nothing's going on or...?"

Lex placed her hands on my shoulders as a supporting gesture "We are not going to pretend, we are going to help you get through this. You're not alone. We will be there for, you every step of the way, to your thera-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't say I wanted all of you to come to my therapy sessions with me and make this sound like an info-mercial."

Lex smiled and said "Well we'll be waiting outside for you. Whether you like it or not Missy."

I sighed and quietly said "Okay... fine. But you better have pizza waiting out there for me too."

"Deal!" Lex said excitedly.

I shifted my eyes to Mark, then to Cam and said "Well let's get to class, or we'll all be late and have to bow down to the dungeon master in detention."

Mark put his arm around my shoulder as we walked in front of the group and whispered "You should make your move soon, and fast."

I hit his stomach with my elbow "You know I can't, not with Mister Perfect around."

He gave me a shifty grin and calmly said "According to what I heard, he and Cam are in a rocky turf right now. So, it's now or never"

I sneaked a glance at her, "But what if she's only with me for pity... Then what?" He kissed me on the top of my head "You'll never know until you try hun."

3rd Person POV

Unknown to the circle of friends, Mark failed to pick up one very important book of Riley's and it was found by none other than the co-captain of the Football team, Brandon Davis.

Davis and his friends were eavesdropping from the top of the staircase and immediately went to grab the book that had slid underneath the lockers. He opened it and looked over a few pages before an evil smile formed on his face. He tossed it to one of his friends and said, "Well, look what we have here, it looks like Riley's got a dirty little secret. Open it to page 7 and you'll see what I'm talking about."

The rest of his friends all huddled around the journal to see what the hype was all about. Throughout the hallway, all you could heard was laughter. "Oh man, we got to tell Shane about this!"

The wheels in Davis's head was already turning and he snatched it out of his friend's hand. "Oh no, forget Shane, we're taking this to the next level. I'm talking' Facebook live and over the loudspeaker, we can do it during lunch! We're getting the whole football team involved with this and Riley will finally be put on blast. The whole school will see her for what she really is, a fraud."

Riley's POV

Mark and I sat down in the courtyard with the rest of our crew while, Cam and her boyfriend Shane sat across from us. She gave a small wave and smiled in our direction before returning her attention to Shane. Just as she gave Shane her attention I tried to do the same with our friends, but I couldn't help shooting glances in her direction. She always looked beautiful but there was something about the way the sunlight hit her face today that made her absolutely radiant. _What wouldn't I give to be the one there sitting with her, talking with her, hugging her, kissing her, but alas such is my fate. God, I've been studying Shakespeare way too much, I'm starting to talk like him._

Aria noticed where my line of sight was and pulled me back to reality. In a low voice she said, "If you don't want anyone to notice that you like her as more than a friend, don't make it blatantly obvious."

I sighed and turned my attention back to the group, "You know what's worse than falling in love with your best friend?"

They all pretended to be hurt. "Wait, I thought we were your best friends?"

I rolled my eyes at them, but then became serious once again. "You are, but not the one I'm talking about."

We all busted out laughing, "Sorry couldn't resist. You were saying?"

I sighed again and my gaze slowly shifted toward Cam. "The worst part is when you're in love with someone who wouldn't love you back."

Lex took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't sell yourself short. I think you're worth twice more than Anderson over there."

I let out a dark chuckle. "Thanks for trying, but luck is never on my side.

All of a sudden, we could hear the crackling of the school's intercom and everyone was thoroughly confused. Then a familiar voice was shouting out, it sounded like Brandon Davis. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Well this should be rich, the dumb ass is talking…"

"Attention students of George Washington High School, we have an announcement to make. It appears that we have a student hiding in the closet, with a dirty little secret. And in case you were wondering, her name is RILEY KIM!"

My face started to heat up as everyone in the courtyard turned to stare at me. I could feel another panic attack coming on if this went any farther.

Mark took a hold of my hand under the table, squeezing it gently, "You have nothing to worry about, they're bluffing."

Davis's voice came back over the loudspeaker. "This morning we found Riley's precious little journal, under the lockers in the hallway. Being the curious person that I am, I took a peek inside and boy, it was a doozy to read. Most of her journal entries involved another student by the name of Cam Rodriguez and I think you all should hear it for yourselves." He cleared his throat. "June 23rd, 2017/ Dear Journal, Today Lex, Aria, Cam and I went on a nature hike near the lake while the boys went fishing and it was the most fun I've had in a long while. Besides the fact that I fell and scraped my knee, but it was okay because Cam helped me up and stayed next to my side the entire time. I tried my best not to make it so obvious that I like her, but I feel like sometimes she can see right through me… May 20th, 2017/ Dear Journal, Today and Cam and I went to the humane society and played with all the cats in their kitty room. I love it when I get to see her soft side every once in a while. Playing with those cats brought out her inner child and I'm so glad I asked her to come with me because I thought this was going to be really lame. P.S. We're also Co-Drum Majors next year and we'll lead the band to a 1st place victory come competition time! May 7th… April 18th… March…"

I could feel my heartbeat becoming irregular and I started to hyperventilate again. I tried to look over at Cam to see her reaction but couldn't manage to do it. The football team looked in my direction and started shouting curse words and terrible names at me. I could hear other kids around us trying to stick up for me, but it was only making things worse. Mark, Mason and Matt were ready to get up and knock some heads together, but I stopped them, getting them to sit back down and stay calm. The noise became louder and unbearable to a point where it was too hard for me to concentrate on which voices to listen to. I felt like my life was crashing down on me., I needed a way to drown out all the noise. Then I did what any person would do, I didn't want to, but I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out. As tears poured down on my face I made a run for it with my friends following behind. Slowing down I stopped to catch my breath as I got closer to the exit near the parking lot but as my friends caught up and gathered around me all I could hear was my uncontrollable sobbing. However, here they were, ready to help me face my challenges together, just like Lex said. Well, all but one…

Cam's POV

The first day of school usually is very brutal, but not like today. All morning, all I thought about was Riley. The whole having cancer part got me thinking about how in a couple of months or years, she could be dead without the treatment she needed. I slammed my locker on the way to lunch in anger. Of all people, why did it have to be Riley?! She's smart, kind, funny… dare I say beautiful. _And she would die without knowing how I really feel_ ; I thought to myself. God, if I could turn back time, I would talk my younger self into taking a chance and ask her out, but it was too late now, I had Shane, the first boyfriend I've ever had... and I don't know, I think she and Mark are together… Ugh I'm just going to stop overthinking this and meet Shane for lunch.

I had hoped it wasn't sloppy joe's or chili today. Which by the way, it was actually hamburger patty with gravy and a side of fruits and pudding.

Naturally, I took the seat next to Shane, across from my group of friends. But it worked in my favor because I could see Riley perfectly from where I was. _The highlight of my day is seeing Riley, not Shane… hmm… Should I just go for it and break it off with him? Ahh I don't even know if she likes me. How would I even recover from a rejection like that?_ I chuckled softly at my thought and decided that maybe I should, I'm only overthinking it and who knows maybe she'll say yes. And besides, the facts are, one, the girl I lo...- really like, could die without knowing how I feel and I've wasted so much time already. Two, it's not fair to Shane. He needs to be let down easy. Maybe now would be a good time, better late than, never right? Right. I cleared my throat and gently pulled my hand away from his, "Shane, I think we should talk about us…"

He sighed bitterly, "Well, nothing good ever comes from those words, but go ahead... Talk"

I smiled a little attempting to lighten the mood. "Well, I think...-"

Just then I was interrupted by the loudspeaker, when I heard the voice, I instantly knew it was Davis. He's always sounding so cocky when it came to anything competitive with Shane. And the fact that he creeps me out, watching my every move, looking me up and down, ugh uncalled for and he's nothing but a disgusting lowlife pig. What the hell was he doing on the loudspeaker, how did he get into the office without anyone noticing? Anyway, I wasn't going to pay him much attention, but then Riley's name came up, then my name, and that she wrote about us in her journal. It wasn't until he started reading the journal entries out loud that I understood what was happening. She felt the same way about me this entire time and I failed to realize it! The shock of her actually reciprocating my feelings made me zone out a bit, but not for long. Once I snapped back to reality all I could see was red. This asshole read her journal to the whole school and outed her to everyone and the football team must've been in on it the whole thing because… And then it occurred to me that the entire time that was going on, the rest of the team was here, making her life hell…

With no fear, I walked up to their table and started shouting at them with everything I had. At this point, I was so mad that I was even shouting at them in Spanish. "What the hell is wrong with you PUTO (fucking) dumbasses?! She is a human being with feelings, tu PENDEJOS deberia avergonzarse de ustedes mismoso! (You should be ashamed of yourselves you assholes!) Mi Dios! (My god!) Are you guys streaming this on Facebook?! Turn the camera off now before I take your cell phone and throw it against that wall! Mi amiga es herido por ti!" (My friend is hurt because of you.)

In my rage, I hadn't noticed Shane come up behind me. He pulled me away from his team, making me face him and when I turned around, Riley wasn't there anymore, she disappeared. I had to follow after her and let her know that I had no part in this and that if she would still have me, then I'd be hers. I tried to move past Shane, but he wouldn't let me. "Shane, get out of my way before I make you move."

He refused to move, "No, there is no point in going after her. She probably doesn't even want to speak to your right now."

I tried to get out of his grip, "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try! Now let go!"

He shook his head, "No, not until you apologize to my boys for what you said to them. I know what they did wasn't right, but what you said wasn't either."

I scoffed and finally got out of his grip trying to push past him, "Apologize for what exactly? For sticking up for my friend after what they did? They were clearly in the wrong and you shouldn't be defending them! They took something that wasn't theirs and they ruined her! Was this your idea, were you behind this too?!"

He blocked me, the palm of his hand on my chest. "I had no idea they were going to do that, but it was just a joke. Besides, why do you care so much, you're MY girlfriend."

That got me even more upset because this went farther than a joke, "Just a joke, are you kidding me? This was not just a joke this was a personal attack on someone. You and your team may have destroyed her entire life, yet you just say it's a joke and laugh about it? If this is so funny to you than this should be hilarious, I'm breaking up with you! I was going to break up with you before all this happened, you know why? Because all this time, it's always been Riley." The whole school yard gasped at my sudden confession and then cheered me on. "So I'll say it again, move or be moved!"

He didn't budge, so I tried walking past him again, but this time he pushed me backwards and I staggered a bit but was still able to stand my ground, "So that's it? You're breaking up with me because of her! That bitch isn't worth anything! She's a useless fucking cunt that no one car…-" I didn't even let him finish his sentence, I punched him so hard that I knocked him out and broke his nose, which should be good for several stitches. As I ran to out of the courtyard, cheers erupted all around me, even from some of the teachers, but that didn't matter to me the only thing that mattered was finding Riley.

Riley's POV

Once I got close enough to the doors near the parking lot I fell to my knees and let out the sobs I had desperately tried to hold in. My friends caught up to me quick enough, but I noticed that Cam wasn't there. It hurt, but didn't surprise me, considering she was also humiliated. The more I thought about it, more tears came flowing down my cheeks. At this point everyone was sitting on the ground with me but the only ones with their arms around me were Mark and Lex. They were trying their best to comfort me while Aria, was trying to convince Matt and Mason that while it would be a grand gesture, using violence against assholes like them, would mean that we're stooping down to their level of idiocy. And no one wants that.

I heard quick footsteps approaching and we all stood up ready to make a getaway, but that was when I heard Cam's voice, "Riley?! Riley?!"

I froze, completely shocked that she even came looking for me. Before I could even stop myself the words were already out of my mouth, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Shane?"

"Riley…" When I saw her face as she turned around the corner, the first thing I did was burst into tears. All I kept thinking was, _she probably hates me now, all I want to do is wish this had never happened…_

She rushed over and tried to hug me, but I pushed her away "No, don't hug me.., don't touch me." I didn't deserve her kindness, not after what my journal put her through.

I cleared my throat and tried to stand a little straighter to make myself look tougher than I felt. "You didn't have to come looking for me you know." I looked down. "I'll be fine, my life is just a big practical joke, that's all…-" I laughed bitterly. "You don't have to pretend to be my friend if you don't want to be, I can take it without you. Besides, you probably hate me now, so…"

She placed her both her hands on my cheeks and lifted my head so that our eyes connected. "This wasn't your fault. I came here to apologize because what they did was wrong. And even if I had no part in it, I feel responsible because I didn't stand up for you when I should've. I should've done more than break Shane's nose."

For Cam, showing any sign weakness was hard and she'd never let you see her like that if she could avoid it. Yet it shocked me to see that she was actually trying to be vulnerable right now, with me.

Her words were filled with so much sincerity that it was hurting me, each word felt like a bullet. I stepped back, getting out of er reach and shook my head as she mentioned Shane, "No, you shouldn't have. I'm not worth of getting into that much trouble for...Wait you broke his nose for me?"

Cam gave a weak chuckle, "You bet I did! I think he deserves every bit of pain that comes with it."

She reached out for my hand but I pulled it away before she touched me, desperately trying fight the urge of reaching out and allowing her to hold my hand. Looking at her face, I could tell that my actions had hurt her, but she just cleared her throat and kept going, "I think at this point the teachers would've gave me money if I did worse to those jerks. I mean it Riley, if they ever cross you again, all you have to do is tell me and I'll…"

I instantly cut her off and tried to say this as nice as I could, "Cam, I don't want you to say it and I don't want you to mean it."

I turned around and grabbed my stuff, swinging it over my shoulder. _Looks like I'm running… again..._ "Now, I think we're done here so…-"

Just as I was a turned toward the exit she shouted, "Riley, would you just stop and listen to me?!"

Her tone of voice is what froze me to where I stood, why was she yelling at me? None of this was making sense anymore, I turned by body so it was half facing her, "No, because I don't think even you know how you feel! First, you were trying to be vulnerable with me and now you want to pick a fight? Which is it, either you like me or you don't?"

I was so overcome with emotion that the words slipped out and I couldn't take them back. _Stupid, why did I say it like that? I've just single handedly ruined our friendship forever..._

Her face went blank once she took in what I said. In a quiet, but firm voice she answered my question. "I like you." She took a deep breath. "I like you the same way you like me. I never told you because I thought...- Well... that doesn't matter now, the point is that it's always been you Riley. If you'll still have me, I'd love to go on a date with you."

My heart was pounding and I was sure that everyone could hear it. At first, I was really happy because my feelings were being returned, but the happiness was short lived. _She's probably doing this out of pity or guilt and that's not what I want._ "I don't believe you" I whispered.

The tears were coming down my face again, but this time on a smaller scale. "I've always dreamt of hearing you say that, but no. You don't need to feel obligated into doing this. You don't have to do this to make me feel better. I'm giving you an out, take it."

She looked a little offended, but brushed it off quickly, "After today's events, I understand why you'd think my confession isn't genuine, but it is. Maybe we could go somewhere and talk about this, just the two of us? Lunch isn't over yet…"

Your words were starting to sway me, but I knew better than to believe them. I turned my body back to the door and started walking, "Cam, I'm done talking about this."

"Fine, we don't have to talk." Before I could get my hand on the door knob, I was pulled backwards and spun slightly, my lips colliding with Cam's. At first, I tried to fight back, but I lost myself within the kiss. One of her arms was wrapped around me and the other was holding the back of my head so I wouldn't budge and trust me I tried. But for the first time today, I felt safe. My arms found themselves around her neck and I couldn't feel, see or touch anything that wasn't Cam. What pulled me back to reality were our friends, cheering for us in the background. As we slowly pulled apart we couldn't help but mouth out the word, "Wow...", stunned at how our first kiss played out.

Suddenly, we felt something falling on us from the ceiling. It was Mason throwing bread crumbs at us, which didn't surprise anyone that he'd sneak out of the Cafeteria with an extra side dish. "Mazel Tov! All I can say is, we better be invited to the wedding!"

Lex laughed and wrapped her arms around him, pecking his cheek, "You can be so embarrassing, why am I with you again?" She teased.

He turned his gaze toward her and pecked her lips, "Because even though I'm a pain in the ass you still love me."

She lightly hit his chest, "Oh, whatever."

Cam smiled, "Give him a break, after all...-" She looked at me. "this is something to celebrate."

I blushed at her words and then did something so unlike me, I initiated another kiss. It wasn't as long as hers was, but the passion was still there. Before completely pulling away, I whispered into her ear, "Are you still up for going somewhere alone?"

She nodded, her cheeks turning red. She took a hold of my hand and kissed it, before leading me to the big tree outside. We bid or friends goodbye, as we walked together hand in hand, with smiles plastered onto our faces.

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~ : The chapter was inspired by A Cinderella Story and 'Stolen Kisses' episode 3x10 from Pretty Little Liars. Please write your comments/concerns down below! My co-author and I love to hear from you guys and it keeps up going! Til next time :D


	5. Mason & Lex w Jemily 1

**~Author's Note~ If you guys haven't noticed, I've come up with a new way of logging my chapters for the story. This story will focus on 8 friends (4 couples) and their families. So to make things easier, I figured we use their character names when the chapter mostly pertains to them. This particular chapter deals with Mason/Lex. Also, I'll have a poll for you guys at the end, so keep a lookout for that! As always, upvotes, subscribers, and/or comments are always appreciated 3 Thank you, my lovely readers.**

 **~Author's Note Part 2: I've made a slight change to this chapter, let's see who notices!~**

Mason's POV

Walking out of the classroom, I saw Lex waiting for me by our locker. As she smiled, I could feel the walls I built up crumbling. _How the hell did I get this lucky?_ I took her hand and pecked her lips. "Thanks for making me do this."

She nodded and playfully pushed me back, "Don't start getting sappy on me now Simmons. We still have date night for that." She winked, laying her hands on my chest. "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

I took her hand in mine and led her to the parking lot, as we got to the car I swiped the leaves off the hood and hopped onto it. I was about to help her up, but instead, she leaned onto the car, resting her body next to me. "Well, we were supposed to watch a movie and head over to Bryan's, but my mom and JJ are officially moved into their new home and they wanted me to come over for dinner."

She took both of my hands in hers and rubbed them lightly with the back of her thumbs. "I think dinner with your mom and JJ sounds lovely, they're making an effort to be there for you and I respect that." She quickly pecked my cheek. "You know I will support you no matter what."

I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face. "Thanks, Lex." I kissed her lips resting my forehead against hers. "I brought a change of clothes, so I can chill at your house until it's time for us to head over." I kissed her cheek, wrapping my arms around her. "Maybe we can still watch something?"

She giggled and turned her head to kiss my cheek. "I think that sounds like a great idea, but I'm going to need your help picking an outfit to wear first."

I let out a small groan and she giggled even more. She easily unwrapped herself from my arms and walked over to the door, I watched her as she opened it and got in. I got off the hood and threw my bag in the back and got into the driver's seat as I got in. Before driving off I checked my mirrors and took her hand in mine.

 _Fast forward 30 min…_

For the past 10 min since we got here, I swear she's tried on at least 5 different outfits. I laid on her bed, with my head resting on my arms groaning like I was in pain, "Ugh... Lex, stop with the outfit changes. It's not going to make any difference what you wear! They'll love you no matter what."

She scoffed in my direction, "Mason, she is your mother, I want to make a good impression on her... and JJ! What if they don't even like me?"

I let out a playful sigh and walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her, "Lex, you've met my mother before, remember? She loved you. And JJ is one of the nicest people I've ever met, so you have nothing to worry about."

She turned around resting her hands on my face looking me in the eye, "Yeah, but things are different now. I'm your girlfriend. I'm not just your friend anymore…"

 _Well shit… I knew I forgot to do something… I could just not tell her, but that wouldn't end very well for me...She'll find out either way._ I let out a nervous laugh and took her hands off my face, holding them gently in front of me. "So, funny story… Ahh, I didn't tell them that we're together. So technically they don't know just yet"

At first, she smiled, thinking I was playing around with her, "Haha, very funny, how long were you planning to tell me that, all day?"

I shook my head and her face said it all, and I can only remember something hitting me each time she said "OH. MY. GOD! You. didn't. tell. them!"

As funny as I found her reaction to this, I tried to keep a straight face because right now she was not in the mood for humor, as you can tell. She was beyond furious and hitting any part of me that she could get. Slowly, I grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll tell them tonight, I promise."

After a few minutes, her body became less tense and she returned my hug wrapping her arms around me, "Fine, but I hope you know that this is not over." She poked my chest, a mischievous grin on her face. "You need to make it up to me."

Before I could ask what, she meant, she lightly pushed me down onto her bed and sat on my lap, running her hands through my hair and kissing me slowly. I smirked into the kiss wrapping our bodies closer together and letting my hands caress her back. I pulled my lips away from her slowly, chuckling at the small moan of irritation she let out. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but if we actually want to make it to dinner on time, you have to start getting dressed."

She groaned leaning her forehead against mine, pecking my lips lightly before getting off my lap. She walked over to the mirror with her outfit on it, she playfully glared in my direction and said, "Well, I guess this is the outfit I'll wear."

As she slowly started to undress, I got up and took my stuff with me to the bathroom. Before closing the door, I let out, "About damn time!" Then I hastily shut/locked it before she could pound my face in.

Emily's POV

Stating that I was nervous about seeing my youngest son was an understatement, I had been up since 7 am taking care of Henry and trying to make sure the house looked perfect, not that it really mattered how the house looked. But it helped me manage my nerves and kept me busy throughout the day. Mason and I had been really close in his younger years, but ever since the whole Ian Doyle, faking my own death, witness protection, coming back from the dead phenomenon, I was lucky if he even sat next to me at dinner, let alone answer my phone calls. JJ was also nervous but wasn't having the best day. Her morning sickness hadn't resided and she could barely keep anything down, besides half a cracker. She had been throwing up constantly since she woke up this morning and was miserable but tried to keep a smile on her face.

I took a break after lunch and watched a movie with her and Henry on the couch. Halfway through, she was so exhausted that she fell asleep. I let her rest, I took Henry upstairs to play with his toys and then tried to clean the windows in the kitchen to make sure they were spotless, which again was pointless because it's not like Mason was coming over to judge my window washing skills.

Finally, I put everything away and went to check on Henry, who was also taking a nap. I ran my hands through his hair and gently kissed his head before coming back downstairs to the kitchen. I took a seat by the marble counter letting my elbow rest on the countertop, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. "What the hell are you doing to yourself Prentiss?"

"Well if you ask me, she's making the situation more complicated than it needs to be."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw JJ leaning against the door frame, both of her arms wrapped around her baby bump. I smiled at her and walked over to her pulling her in for a kiss. "How was your nap? Seemed like the babies were giving you a hard time today."

She smiled as our lips connected and when I pulled away her smile was replaced by a grimace. "The nap was wonderful, but I'm afraid that the babies are still making my stomach a little sensitive. I actually came to get some crackers."

I kissed her cheek and led her to where I was sitting. "Sit down and rest more, I'll get them for you."

I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the box of crackers, slowly making my way back to her. She thanked me as I handed her one. "3 babies are bound to make things harder on your body." I cuddled her from behind resting my chin on her shoulder and both hands on her bump. "Jen, do you think tonight's going to go well? I keep feeling this sense of impending doom."

"Em, you need to stop stressing out about this, everything will be fine."

I let out a sad sigh. "Easy for you to say. He hates me."

She giggled at my comment and turned herself around to face me, kissing my lips lightly. "For the last time, he doesn't hate you."

"Well, he doesn't exactly like me… I'm not his favorite parent." I said a little bitter.

I couldn't help but smile as she gently cupped my face with her hand. "Em, that's not true."

Before I could open my mouth to protest, she lifted a finger to my lips, signaling me to stop talking. "Do you remember when we first started dating?"

I nodded, "It was right after Morgan left the team… You guys agreed to help me with that Interpol case with the thrill killer, Michael Lee Peterson. Jennifer, where are you going with this?"

She continued on as if she hadn't heard my question. "In your nightmare, the victim went from being Louise Holland to me... and you started to close yourself off from me, which…" Her expression turned deadly. "I suggest you never do again because I may kill you, especially with my hormones the way they are now." I know she's serious, but can't help but laugh, bringing a smile to her face. "Once we were able to work through it, do you remember what you told me?"

I chuckled. "How could I ever forget? I told you that I may not be so great with words, but my eyes would tell you everything you need to know."

She smiled widely, resting her forehead against mine, "Em, there's a reason why Penelope refers to him as mini Prentiss. Mason is just like you, sometimes maybe too much." We both laughed. "When you look into his eyes, you can see that he loves you so much, he just doesn't know how to express it."

I closed the distance between our lips, kissing her slowly before pulling away. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Before she could answer, her face turned as white as a sheet and her smile was gone. "Jennifer?"

She pushed past me running to the sink, throwing up whatever she had in her stomach. I quickly ran over and held her hair, rubbing her back lightly. "You're okay, let it all out."

Once she finished her body slumped against the sink as she struggled to take deep breaths. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Moments like this scared the crap out of me because I sometimes forget how hard all this is on her body. Her ankles were already swelling, she was constantly exhausted, her blood pressure was giving her problems, and even her weight was becoming an issue. For a 5 month pregnant woman carrying 3 babies, she was too skinny. The constant throwing up made it hard for her to gain weight. But no matter how hard things have been, I've never heard her complain, not even once. "Let me help you. You can barely hold yourself up."

She would've tried to argue with me, but another wave of nausea hit her and she agreed. "Okay, but not too fast. I don't want to get sick again."

I nodded, leading her to the kitchen table. I slowly lowered her to the seat and then brought over a trash can, just in case. I knelt down in front of her stroking her cheek gently. "Maybe we should do this another night? I don't want you to push yourself. It's okay if you're not feeling up to it, Mason would understand."

She held my hand to her face, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. I could tell that she was really considering it, but she shook her head. "No, you've been preparing for this all day and I haven't seen Mason since he came to visit us for the summer. I wanted to tell him that he was right about you."

She elaborated after seeing my very confused expression, kissing the back of my hand. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was so scared because I thought you'd leave me. You didn't sign up for 3 babies and they were from a man that claimed to love me but hurt me in the worst ways possible. In my heart, I knew you'd never…" A few tears fell from her eyes. "But Will messed me up so bad... my brain started to play tricks on me." She sniffled wiping her face with the back of her hand. Mason was the one that shoved those fears out of my head. He reassured me that you weren't a coward and you loved me enough to stay. That you would do everything and anything to show me how much you love me. That you would love Henry and our 3 babies like they were your own."

By this point, tears were coming down my face. "I... he… he said that?"

She chuckled, as she wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Yeah, he did. Honestly, it shocked me too, but it was nice to see that side of him. And ever since you asked me to marry you I've been dying to show him the ring. I need to let him know that I love him and that I'm really excited about being his mom."

I forced myself to smile, not wanting to worry her, not that it would help me at all. "Sweetie, about that… he knows that we got engaged, but he doesn't know that we got married that very same day. "

Her eyes were like daggers. _Oh crap… she's actually going to kill me..._ "Em, please tell me you're kidding!?"

I shook my head, waiting for her to explode. Next thing I knew, she was trying to pry the back door open, but it wouldn't budge. "Stupid door, open!"

"Jen, push don't…-" Before I could finish the sentence, the door handle came off in her hands.

She stared at it for a long time before turning around to face me. Tears were pouring down her face and all she could get out was, "I broke it..." I walked over to her and laid my hand on the small of her back, but she pulled away from me. "DON'T touch me."

I nodded in understanding, making sure to keep my hands where she could see them. As she walked back into the kitchen she slammed the doorknob onto the kitchen counter. Turning her body away from me, she started to sob. I didn't try to touch her, but I quietly uttered her name. "Jennifer...?"

She slowly turned to face me and my heart fell to my stomach, she looked so broken... In a low quiet voice, she asked, "Is it because you're ashamed of me, of us? Given my past and this pregnancy, I wouldn't blame you..."

 _Great job Prentiss… Not only, have you managed to make the woman of your dreams doubt your love for her, but you also made her doubt her worth. You need to fix this, now. Whatever it takes._ "Whatever it takes," I whispered to myself. I slowly walked over and took a hold of her hand, placing the other gently under her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Jennifer, I am not ashamed of you or of our relationship. Sweetheart, I love you and our little kickers so much. Look into my eyes, I'm telling the truth."

Our eyes connected and she took her time trying to find any hint of deception, but there was none. She blinked and more tears came down. "Then… why?"

I was at a loss for words. I just wanted to make her feel better. "Honestly, I don't know and it doesn't matter. But, I will shout it from the rooftops, if that's what it takes to make you feel better. Because I, Emily Prentiss am madly in love with you and am the luckiest person on Earth because I am married to you, Jennifer Jareau."

After a short moment of silence, I thought the worst was over, but I was badly mistaken. Her hormones were out of whack and I get that, but I doubt she even heard a word I said because next thing I knew, she was shouting, "It's because I'm fat now, isn't it?!"

As I tried not to smile and hold in my chuckle I thought to myself, _This is going to be a long night..._


	6. Matt & Aria 1

Aria's POV

The rest of the school day seemed monotonous compared to what happened during lunch and once it was over, Matt and I decided to hang out at my place until it was time for our date.

Once we were in my room, Matt and I laid down on the bed. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest. Physical contact was still hard for me, but I listened to the sound of his heart beat to keep calm. I hated having Asperger's, it already cost me a mother, I didn't need it to cost me anything else. He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. Feeling me flinch, he loosened his arms, "You okay?"

I nodded, turning my body around so we were facing each other. "I'm fine, it's just my stupid Asperger's."

He gently stroked my hair, "You know I love you, right? Because I do, I love everything about you."

"I know you do, but… you shouldn't have to constantly check on me."

He smiled, gently resting his forehead against mine. "But I want to. Don't worry, I got you."

"Don't worry… it's like you don't know me at all." I playfully replied.

He chuckled pressing our bodies a little closer together. "I have a lot of faith in you and I know you can do it. It's just harder for you than most people to turn it on and off." He noticed my facial expression drop and pecked my lips lightly. "And there's nothing wrong with that. A lot of people…-"

"Can we change the subject, please?" I asked cutting him off.

He nodded. "This has been the most interesting/shocking first day of school."

"Really? More interesting than when you met me for the first time?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Touche, let's call today the second most interesting/shocking shocking first day of school."

Small smiles formed on our faces as we thought back to the day we first met.

Narrator's POV

 _Flashback_

 _Our favorite group of friends were found at their 'usual staircase', when trouble arose coming from across the hallway. The school's 'Queen Bees' began to advance on a new student and had the poor girl cornered against her locker. Naturally, our group of friends rushed over to help her, but didn't expect what they were about to see._

" _Hey Pippi Longstockings, what gives? You think you're too good to talk to us? Just because you got to travel the world with your dad doesn't give you the right to be a stick up bitch."_

 _The new girl didn't even look phased by what just happened. In fact, she looked rather annoyed. Taking a deep breath, she started to explain in a quiet voice. "As I told you earlier today my name is Aria Hunt, not Pippi Longstockings. I have Asperger's which is a form of Autism and because of it I'm terrible when it comes to social interaction." She looked Annie (the leader of the 'Queen Bees) in the eyes and said in a rather assertive voice, "I remember telling you that specifically. So you're either deaf or selectively stupid, take your pick."_

 _Annie was red as a lobster, as a crowd started to form around them. One person gasped as couple others cheered Aria on yelling "Yeah! that's what I'm talking about! Speak the truth, we will not be oppressed by this dictator!"_

 _Annie turned to her group and glared back at Aria, "Your hair is like something a rag doll would wear. And as for your clothes, can we say E Weekly's worst dressed."_

 _Aria replied "Yeah, well at least I don't dress like whore." More cheers and laughter came from the crowd as our main characters pushed their way through catching up to the center of attention. Mason put his hand on Annie's shoulder and lightly pushed her aside. "Alright, place your bets here! In this corner, we have our cheeky little mouse, Aria and in the other corner we have, Annie the school's number one who-..."_

 _Mark put Mason in a light choke hold, "Shut up, we're trying to not start anything, not help cause it." Mason put his hands up in surrender and stood straight with a grin on his face._

 _Suddenly, the science teacher Mr. Cornell and Mr. Sasai the Auto Tech teacher stepped in and broke up the crowd "Everyone, go back to class! Pull up your pants young man, this isn't the circus!" Mr. Cornell yelled out._

" _What is going on here girls? You should be on your way to class." Mr. Sasai asked with a frustrated look on his face.._

 _Before they're noticed, our main group of friends tried to make a break for it but unfortunately got caught. "And where do you think you're going? Why is it when something always happens it's is always you five?" asked Mr. Cornell._

" _We've been asking ourselves the same question, sir." Riley said quietly._

" _This will be a warning for all of you, next time it will be detention. Now get to class!" Both teachers yelled as they walked off to their classrooms._

 _Annie turned to look at the boys and bluntly stated "I don't look like a whore, this is what all the women of Paris are wearing." She looked desperately at her girls and whispered, "I don't look like a whore, do I?"_

 _Before anyone could even respond Aria replied, "Is Hamlet tormented by his mother's incestuous relationship with his Uncle?"_

 _Annie looked back at her with a confused expression on her face, "Who?"_

 _Aria held her hand over her mouth to cover up her laughter._ _ **Yeah, you're a threat…**_ _she thought to herself. "Well if you don't know the answer to that question, I can't help you." With that, she simply walked away._

 _Annie scoffed and walked in the opposite direction with her girls behind her._

 _Mason saluted goodbye and walked over to the science wing, the girls waved goodbye on their way to gym, and Matt and Mark made their way toward the mathematics wing. Both felt a rush of adrenaline course though them as they realized Aria was heading in the same direction. Finding themselves attracted to her both rush over for a proper introduction._

" _Hey I'm Matt and this is Mark, what you did back there was pretty impressive. Never seen a snob like her get taken down a peg." He laughed._

 _Mark chuckled. "Agreed, she's made a lot of girls suffer and it was nice to see her scramble. You were truly amazing."_

" _Thanks." She paused and stared at them for a moment"My name is Aria. I'm Dr. Hunt's niece, he told me you guys were nice."_

" _Would you like to sit with us and our friends during lunch, we could meet with you by your locker?" Matt asked softly._

" _Sure, I'd love to." And for the first time that day they saw her smile, a real smile, and it was beautiful._

Matt's POV

From then on Aria became a permanent addition to our little squad. But there was one slight dilemma, Mark and I had both fallen for Aria and to keep a solid friendship, we decided it would be best to let her choose.

 _Flashback_

 _On her birthday, we all decided to go to the Aquarium knowing that was were she liked to watch the penguins swim by the glass and watch as the caretaker fed them one by one. She was so excited to be there, it was like she was a kid again._

 _I had gotten her a charm bracelet with different charms of penguins on there. I wrapped it with a penguin wrapping paper and a white bow._

 _Just before I was going to give her my gift, Mark pulled her aside and gave her his gift, a Puffer fish plushie. I shook my head as soon as I saw his gift._ _ **Dude penguins, she loves penguins…**_ _I tried not to eavesdrop on them, but I couldn't help myself._

 _As he handed her the gift I could see her face fall. "I like penguins, I thought I told you that?"_

 _Mark frowned. "Ummm… no."_

 _She tilted her head from side to side. "Hmmm… I must've told Matt then. Though it's not really what I wanted, I shall treasure it always. You're like the brother I've always wanted."_

 _Mark nodded, his face turning red. "Oh, okay. Thanks. I'm just gonna go over by the dolphin tank now. Happy birthday."_

 _I tried my best to keep my composure and to not look him straight in the eye when he walked past me. He whispered "Dude, you could've at least told me she liked penguins." He hit me on the arm semi soft, and semi on purpose._

 _I held onto the gift and walked up to her. "I guess it's my turn, Happy Birthday," with a huge smile on my face and handed over the gift to her._

 _She gleamed with joy, I knew she would love the wrapping paper. "It's so cute! I'm not gonna ruin it." She slowly unwrapped the gift and opened the box to reveal the bracelet._

 _I mentioned to her "You know, when a male penguin likes a female penguin he finds the shiniest pebble on the beach and gives it to her as a gift. Think about the bracelet as a pebble, it's shines bright in the sun."_

 _She looked at me, almost like she was panicking._ _ **Oh shit, she's freaking out.**_

" _What is this feeling, make it stop, I'm not ready!" I frantically looked around, hoping that no one thought I was trying to steal her virginity or anything._

" _Just calm down, ready for what? All I'm asking is for you to give us a chance." As I started to slowly panic myself._

" _A chance?" She asked her eyes wide._

 _I nodded making sure to maintain eye contact. "Yes, an honest to god chance. I don't care if you're terrible with social interactions. I don't care how slow you want to take this. I don't care that you have Asperger's, I just want you to give me a chance to make you happy."_

Aria's POV

"Aren't you glad that I said yes, instead of doing what I really wanted to do?"

He chuckled. "Well that depends, what did you really want to do?"

I hid my face in the pillow, trying to hide my blush. "Honestly, I wanted to run for the hills and never look back. I was feeling things because of you and it scared the crap out of me."

He gently placed the hair out of my face. "Then I am glad you said yes because chasing you all the way up a hill would've killed me."

That was the last thing I heard before the alarm went off next to us, damaging my hearing might I add. "And that is the alarm to let us know that it's time for date night."

He pulled me up and gave me a chaste kiss before he took my hand and led me to the car.


End file.
